The Legends
Dance Of Fall for luster's festive fall thiinggggg it's based off one of her ideas and something that happened in improv class half comedy and half fun scary stuff AND not this anymore totally different from original (sooonn!) Chapter One: The Legend of Darkstalker as told by Mightyclaws's father One day on the NightWing island... There was a dragonet named Mightyclaws. He was sickly and skinny, yet he lived a sort-of happy life, with his strict father. His father always reminded him of the legendary NightWing monster Darkstalker, who had killed his own father and almost wiped out the NightWing tribe before a SeaWing animus named Fathom and a NightWing named Clearsight took him down. Every time, encouraging him to fly faster, to always be wary. Every day before bed, Mightyclaws was scared by his father's tales of Darkstalker. This is what his father said. "Mightyclaws, time for bed!" his father called. The NightWing dragonet scrambled into his rocky bed and the father tucked a ragged blanket around Mightyclaws. "Father, where's my story?" Mightyclaws asked, eyes twinkling in anticipation. His father coughed and patted the dragonet's head. "Once upon a time, there was a NightWing-IceWing hybrid named Darkstalker. He could read minds, see the future, and was a very powerful animus. And he was evil from birth. He killed a dragonet when he was one, and he laughed when he did it. When he was around 5 years old, he put his own father and his girlfriend under a spell. He made his father kill himself." "He was a monster. Unsympathetic and cold-blooded, and he is still alive. Buried under rock, he's clawing his way back to this island to get his revenge on his tribe who shunned him, the tribe that in his view betrayed him. He's going to get us... and kill us all!" Mightyclaws screamed and cowered under the covers. His father sighed and curled up next to Mightyclaws. Little did they know that Darkstalker was more than just that... Chapter 2: The Massacre of Albatross as told by Whirlpool Anemone was misusing her animus powers again. My training helps her, but she keeps on disobeying my and Queen Coral's rules. I decided to tell her the sad, violent story of Albatross, the crazy animus prince, to keep her in line. "Once upon a time, the SeaWing palace had two animus dragons. They were named Albatross and Fathom. Both were royals. However, Albatross was very jealous of Fathom, who was younger, better, and more liked by the queen then Albatross. But Albatross concealed his jealousy and worked together with Fathom. He showed his younger relative the secrets of animus magic, and his greatest work-this palace that we're in." "He slowly went crazy, though, as he continued using his animus magic. One day, at a palace party, he went on a killing spree. He killed almost all the members of the royal family. All because he misused his animus magic." Anemone narrowed her eyes, she did not trust me. But I knew she would be careful from now on. Chapter 3: The Legend of Jerboa Told By Oasis This is a very popular, very scary story around the Sand Kingdom, and apparently it's used by the Queen too. "Once upon a time, there was an animus SandWing named Jerboa. Nobody would ever expect him to just up and disappear, but one day he did. Let's start from the beginning." "He was the eldest son of the SandWing Queen and once they found out he was an animus, he got special treatment and training. He got pampered like never before, nurtured as a princess would be. Jerboa enjoyed it at first. He knew not to overuse his animus powers. He was well-beloved now." "But one day-nobody knows what happened, but suddenly his sister, heir to the throne, was dead. Maybe he was tired of being treated like a doll, maybe he went insane. But then, when they went to Jerboa's room, he was missing. It was ransacked, scrolls ripped apart and the blankets askew." "Some speculate he made himself immortal and is still roaming the deserts out there, killing every royal that dares go in his lands." Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)